


I Saw the Dimples First, then I Heard the Accent

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [82]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC and london boy by taylor??
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 30





	I Saw the Dimples First, then I Heard the Accent

Everything was just… _weird_ in London. Food tasted a little differently, even if she cooked it herself. She couldn’t find a decent cup of coffee in their neighborhood. For the first time in her life, she hesitated to speak in public for fear of being _that_ American stuck on the wrong side of the pond.

But as she closed her trusty umbrella and let herself into the corner pub, Caroline couldn’t help but melt at the way Klaus’s whole face lit up when he saw her. If he was going to look at her like that every time, it certainly made the continental move _so_ worth it. 

“Come on, love,” he greeted, pulling her into the booth with him and graciously accepting a kiss on his cheek. “The match is about to start. Want a pint?”

“I’ve got it,” Lucien insisted from across the table, winking at them. “You lovebirds deserve a moment alone.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline nevertheless took advantage of the privacy. She leaned into Klaus’s space, lightly scratching over the stubble of his neck. “Hi.”

“How’d your interview go today?” he asked, voice low against her ear. One hand had crept underneath her jacket, warm on her hip. “I know you were nervous.”

“It’s hard to be confident when I feel so out of my depth here,” she admitted. “But I think it went well. You? Have you and Elijah worked out your transition into the firm?”

Klaus nodded, pressing a kiss to her nose. Moving to London had been a big jump for them as a couple, but at least he had the safety net of joining the family business. “We should be fine for the time being. If not, I’m grateful to come home to you.” His lips moved down to hers, indulging for a moment longer than they usually did in public. “Have I thanked you today for coming with me?”

She shook her head and smiled. “You can thank me with a new coffeemaker. If I have to make it myself around here, it better be a good one.”

Lucien returned with a fresh round of drinks just in time for the rugby match playing on TV, and Caroline couldn’t help but get swept up in the energy of the pub, glad to feel a part of this place she now called home. 


End file.
